I promise
by Roji-Chan
Summary: A NaLu one shot with the weeping angels. When Fairy Tail is attacked, and things take a turn for the worst, will our heroes have enough time for one promise? Hope you enjoy, I'm sorry for the natsu-shloudn't-give-up-be-he-did moment :3


**Yo guys, Roji here, with a little tradegy that I couldn't resist writing :3 inspired of Doctor Who :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters, or the weeping angels.**

I PROMISE

The stone statues of angels, that moved whenever somebody turned there head, at the speed of light. The stone angels that Natsu and Lucy were running from, as they fed of every source of energy. The angels that snapped necks.

"Come on Natsu, the angels are coming!" Lucy said, as she tried to pull on Natsu's arm. The lights were already flickering, as the weeping angels fed off the light sources.

"Why would they want to do this, they are Zeref's creation, that's for sure..."

"Come on, Natsu! I think I can see one!" She cried, looking behind her and seeing the unmistacable form of a stone angel. The lights flickered, and it had moved two feet. "Natsu..." she said, keeping her eyes fixed on it.

"He said they sent us back in time! Why snap our necks?" He said, as the lights flickered for quite a while. "I don't understand..." He said, closing his eyes and trying to figure out what was happening.

"N-N-Natsuuu..." A voice croaked. He looked around, and saw Lucy. She was held by an angel, it's arm around her throat.

"No! No no no no no! NO!" He said, rushing over.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't see it come behind me..." she said, having difficulty breathing.

"It's ok, Luce. I'll get you out of there." He said, trying to snap it's arm, tears forming in his eyes.

"Please Natsu... just run and don't look back. It's no use, you know that your fire doesn't have any effect on them." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No, I'll ask it to leave you." He said, wiping away a teardrop of his cheek.

"It can't move while your looking at it."

"I'll turn away."

"It'll kill me just the same. Please Natsu. I'm as good as dead." She said, taking one hand off the angels arm, and stroking his cheek gently. He held her hand.

"I'm not giving up! I'll get you out!" He said. He placed his hand on the angels arm, and lit it, growling as he made his fire as hot as he could.

"Please..." Lucy cried. "Leave Natsu."

"I'm not leaving!" He shouted, through tears. He held her on each side of her head, and pressed his forehead against hers, making sure to have an eye on the angel at all times.

"You need to, they'll come, and kill us both." She said, putting her hand behind his head, holding him close. It comforted Lucy, knowing Natsu was close, and still warm. He was alive, unlike her... she wanted to tell him to stay, there with her forevever, but she knew better than to act so selfishly. She just wanted one more adventure with him...one more... "Natsu...I'm so sorry..." she blubbed.

"Stop saying that! You have nothing to be sorry about! You made my life so much more valuable! You made me happy, you made me mad sometimes, but you always made me treasure my friends, you have nothing at all to be sorry about, Lucy!" He yelled, tightening his grip around her head. She felt his desperasion, and it just made her cry more.

"I've enjoyed every single moment I've had with you! From the first time you buyed me and Happy lunch in Hargeon, to you yelling at me to get out of your appartment. I cherish every single one of those moments, because without them, I would not be who I am now! You made me realise, Lucy, that we could lose everything from one moment to the next, you changed me, you helped me live in the present." He said, running his hand down onto her cheek, stroking it, trying to make her feel at ease.

"Same goes for you, you drive me crazy, but in the best way. You inspired me, Natsu, you helped me get over my problems with my dad, and you comforted me when he died, and all those other times... you never gave up on me, no matter how badly I was losing, you would always be there, driving me on... It's thanks to you I'm in Fairy Tail. It's thanks to you, that I've had such amazing adventures, so many times, so many laughs, cries, I can't thank you enough... thank you Natsu." She said, stroking his cheek to. Wiping away the tears.

"I want to stay here with you. I don't want to live without you..." He complained.

"No! Listen here Natsu! You are a Fairy Tail wizard! You never give up, espacially on life! Think of all the people that need you! Think of Happy! Think of the time when you'll see Igneel again! Even though I won't be there, I'll be watching you! Okay? You must promise me that! Live like every minute is your last!"

"I promise..."

"Live to the fullest!"

"I promise..."

"Be happy! Laugh! Go on, laugh!" She cried, pleading him.

"I'm laughing..." He siad, chuckling despite the tears.

"I'm laughing too, see?" She said, as she giggled with him. "I love you with all of my being, every single ounce of my existence loves you, Natsu, and I wish I had told you sooner..." she said.

"Lucy..." he sighed, he stroked her lips, before gently placing a kiss on her mouth. "I hate myself for not telling you..." He said.

"Just one more adventure...one more..." Lucy cried.

"We just had one. Our life has been the one that was missing. Until now, we hadn't noticed, but the whole of our life have been one adventure. Lucy Heartfilia's adventure..." he cried, before kissing her one last time.

"Go now..." she said.

"I promise..." He said back, before stroking her cheek one last time, taking in her kind smile, her big brown eyes, her sleek blond hair.

"Goodbye, and thank you, Natsu Dragneel."

The last thing Lucy saw, was Natsu's hand raised, pointing out his index and thumb, as he ran away. The angel moved, twisting her neck like snapping a twig, and she smiled, remembering all of her adventure.

Her's and Natsu's adventure, that had just come to an end.

**A/N: wew! Trying to chanel feels! Hoep you enjoyed, review, I would love to know you're opinion. Check out my other fics, take care, bisous, Roji**


End file.
